


Die Jagd

by Blue_Night



Series: Die Pegasus Allianz [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Biting, Deutsch | German, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift of Life, Hunting, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Slash, Wraith
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron und Raven verbringen Zeit auf ihrem Lieblingsplaneten und spielen 'Fang mich!' auf ihre ganz besondere Art...<br/>Diese Geschichte spielt in Kapitel 1 von 'Gefährliche Gedanken' und ist natürlich Teil meiner Serie 'Die Pegasus Allianz'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Jagd

**Author's Note:**

> Ich brauchte eine Pause von 'Gefährliche Gedanken' und wurde von Wraithworshipper zu dieser Idee inspiriert.  
> Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt Euch!  
> Scheut Euch bitte nicht, mir Eure Meinung mitzuteilen, ich bin für neue Inspirationen immer dankbar!

Der junge Mann lief keuchend durch den Wald, sich dabei immer wieder nach seinem Verfolger um blickend.

Er konnte ihn nicht sehen und auch nicht hören, aber er wusste, dass der andere irgendwo hinter ihm war und sich ihm unaufhaltsam näherte.

Er hatte mehrmals versucht, sich zu verstecken und seine Spuren zu verwischen, aber der Jäger hatte ihn immer aufgespürt und ihn so gezwungen immer weiter zu rennen, bis er benommen und völlig außer Atem war vor lauter Anstrengung.

Er bückte sich beim Rennen, um den Zweigen und Ästen auszuweichen, die ihm ins Gesicht peitschten und er suchte verzweifelt nach einem Versteck, einer Möglichkeit, seinen Verfolger abzuschütteln.

Er hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich und drehte sich erneut um. Ein Schatten huschte hinter ihm zwischen den Bäumen entlang und der Mann beschleunigte sein Tempo, um seinem Angreifer doch noch zu entkommen, sich immer wieder umwendend, um zu sehen, ob sein Feind näher kam. Er wusste, dass er auf Dauer keine Chance haben würde, er war erschöpft und völlig außer Atem von der stundenlangen Verfolgungsjagd, während der Jäger noch frisch und ausgeruht zu sein schien.

„Verdammt, ich muss ihn irgendwie loswerden!“ Zischte er verzweifelt vor sich hin, während er schwer atmend auf eine kleine Lichtung zu stolperte. Er musste diese Lichtung schnell überqueren, denn hier hatte sein Verfolger eine noch bessere Möglichkeit ihn zu fangen.  
Er lief auf die Lichtung zu und versuchte, sich an ihrem Rand zu halten, obwohl ihn die Büsche und Bäume am Rande behinderten und er schneller gewesen wäre, wenn er sie direkt überquerte, aber er wollte seinem Verfolger keine Möglichkeit bieten, auf ihn schießen zu können.  
Er drehte sich erneut um und versuchte zu erkennen, wie dicht sein Widersacher zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte und das wurde ihm zum Verhängnis.

Er übersah eine Wurzel, stolperte und fiel der Länge nach hin. Eine Sekunde blieb er benommen liegen und das reichte seinem Verfolger.

Bevor er dazu in der Lage war, sich wieder zu erheben und weiterzulaufen, war der andere mit einem triumphierenden Knurren über ihm und presste ihn zu Boden.

Der junge Mann schrie auf und versuchte, den schweren Körper abzuschütteln, der ihn unbarmherzig zu Boden drückte, aber es war ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen. Sein Gegner war viel stärker als er und er nutzte diese Stärke gnadenlos aus.

„Jetzt gehörst Du endlich mir!“ Hörte er die heisere, grollende Stimme seines Angreifers und er bäumte sich ein letztes Mal verzweifelt auf, als er auf den Rücken gedreht wurde und sein Verfolger mit einem wölfischen Grinsen auf ihn herunter starrte. Goldgelbe Augen glitzerten triumphierend, während der Wraith begann, an seiner Kleidung zu zerren.

„Nicht!“ Presste er erstickt hervor und versuchte die Hände mit den scharfen Klauen abzuwehren, die ihn entschlossen auszogen, bis er völlig nackt unter dem schweren Körper lag.

Der Wraith starrte ihn einen Moment lang einfach nur hungrig an und der Mann erschauerte heftig, wobei er nicht recht wusste, ob es ein Schauer der Angst oder der Lust war. Um sich an ihm zu nähren, musste der Wraith ihn nicht ausziehen und der Hunger in seinen goldgelben Augen schien ein anderer zu sein, als der, mit dem Wraith Menschen normalerweise betrachteten.

Er schluckte, als der Wraith seinen Mantel auszog und zur Seite warf und seine Hose öffnete. Er versuchte wieder, seinen Gegner abzuschütteln, aber der Wraith lachte nur und senkte den Kopf auf seine Kehle.  
Der junge Mann schrie auf, als sich die scharfen Zähne in seinen Hals gruben, und der Wraith an seiner weichen Haut zu saugen begann, ihn unbarmherzig zu Boden drückend, während er gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand nach etwas griff. Der junge Mann hörte ein leises 'Plopp', als der Wraith irgendetwas öffnete.

Er stöhnte und fühlte unerwartete Erregung, instinktiv bog er den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und der Wraith knurrte erfreut, als er das widerstrebende Nachgeben seiner Beute spürte.

Fordernd drängte er die Beine des Mannes auseinander und presste einen glitschigen Finger in ihn. Der Mann schrie überrascht auf und seine blauen Augen starrten in die goldenen Augen des Wraith.

„Du gehörst mir!“ Knurrte der alte Krieger besitzergreifend und er konnte sich nur keuchend und stöhnend dem Angriff auf seinen Körper ergeben, während er hilflos und zitternd unter derm starken Körper gefangen war.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Wraith seine Finger zurückzog und den jungen Mann auf den Bauch drehte. Er schrie auf, als der Krieger mit einem tiefen Stoß in ihn eindrang und sich in ihm bewegte, schnell und hart. Sein Körper antwortete instinktiv auf den sinnlichen Ansturm und er drängte sich den fordernden Stößen verzweifelt entgegen.

  
Der Wraith-Krieger schnurrte zufrieden, als er die Kapitulation seiner Beute spürte und die Erregung des Mannes roch und er schloss die Hand um die pochende Härte des Menschen, um ihn im Rhythmus seiner Stöße zu massieren. Der Mann schrie auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, außer sich vor Lust und Begierde.

  
Darauf hatte der Wraith nur gewartet und er schlang den rechten Arm um den mit Schweiß bedeckten Körper und presste seine Nährhand auf die Brust seiner Beute.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Cameron schrie erneut auf, als Ravens Lebenskraft durch seinen ganzen Körper strömte und das Vergnügen fast schmerzhaft intensivierte. „Raven!“

„Ja, mein schöner Cam, komm für mich“, schnurrte sein Geliebter an seinem Ohr und presste ihn voller Verlangen an sich, als Cameron sich hilflos unter ihm aufbäumte und seine überschäumende Ekstase heiß wieder und wieder in seine Hand sprühte.

Raven gab seine eiserne Kontrolle auf und folgte Cameron auf den Gipfel vollkommener Ekstase, während er sich mit ein paar kraftvollen Stößen in Cameron verströmte.

Keuchend blieben sie liegen, erschöpft und zutiefst befriedigt. Nach einer Weile zog Raven sich behutsam aus Cameron zurück und drehte ihn sanft auf den Rücken.  
Cameron sah mit einem Lächeln zu ihm hoch.

„Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt, wie erregend und befriedigend es ist, von einem Wraith gejagt zu werden“, stellte er mit einem Grinsen fest. „Und ich bleibe auf jeden Fall fit bei dem ganzen Gerenne und setze keinen Speck an.“ Zufrieden klopfte er auf seinen flachen Bauch.

Raven erwiderte seinen Blick zärtlich. „Ich finde es auch sehr erregend, Dich zu jagen, mein schöner Cam.“ Er streichelte sanft Camerons erhitztes Gesicht. „Du bist wirklich eine ziemlich köstliche Beute.“

Cameron lachte. „Das will ich hoffen. Nicht, dass Du meiner irgendwann überdrüssig wirst.“ Raven hörte den ernsten Unterton in der beiläufigen Äußerung und küsste Cameron voller Leidenschaft.

„Du musst nicht befürchten, dass das jemals passieren wird, mein schöner Cam“, flüsterte er an seinen Lippen und Cameron schlang die Arme um seinen Gefährten und erwiderte den Kuss voller Sehnsucht.

Morgen würden sie 'ihren' Planeten verlassen müssen, um sich auf die Verhandlungen mit der fremden Wraith-Königin vorzubereiten. Aber erst morgen.

Heute konnten sie ihre gemeinsame Zeit zu zweit noch genießen, allein und ungestört auf dem unbewohnten und friedlichen Planeten, auf dem sie schon so viele wunderschöne und innige Stunden verbracht hatten.

Ein Mensch und ein Wraith, die einander liebten und mit ihrer Liebe einer ganzen Galaxis Hoffnung auf eine friedliche Zukunft gaben.


End file.
